1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spraying fluid distributors and more particularly pertains to a germicide diffuser for vaporizing and dispensing a fluid germicide to disinfect a room and associated equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spraying fluid distributors is known in the prior art. More specifically, spraying fluid distributors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art spraying fluid distributors include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,674,421; 4,931,654; 5,136,461; 5,141,722; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,167.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a germicide diffuser for vaporizing and dispensing a fluid germicide which includes a vapor generating assembly for mechanically atomizing a fluid germicide, and a blower assembly for diluting and heating the vapor and to force the vapor through a rectangular diffuser.
In these respects, the germicide diffuser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of vaporizing and dispensing a fluid germicide to disinfect a room and associated equipment.